Sonny trades Chad for Chaz
by ApostolicPrincessinGod
Summary: Sonny decides that sense Chaz did go on some of her and Chad's dates that maybe, just maybe they should date but is she just doing this to get over Chad and how does Chad feel about this? What happens when Tween weekly sees Chaz and Sonny and thinks Channy is back together?


**We don't own Sonny with a Chance or any of the characters.**

**Dedicated to God for giving us this talent, without him we couldn't write this story**

It was a dark and stormy night. Okay, it wasn't too dark or too stormy. And, it wasn't even night. It was early morning and a light rain. Sonny had woke up and began her day with some prayer and reading her Bible.  
"Lord Jesus, I pray that you will lead me throughout this day. I ask for You to open doors You want to open, for You to close doors You want to close and bring any divine appointments You may have for me. Ruin any plan I may have that is not in Your will and let me not step in Your perfect way. Have Your way in my life, Jesus. And, I pray for you to open opportunities for me to be a witness. And, I pray for strength for I know that it will be hard seeing Chad today. It's been hard since the break up, Lord, but I know You will help me through it in Jesus name." Sonny prayed.  
Then, she headed towards the kitchen for some Nutella on toast. She just loved that hazelnut cocoa spread. It was just to die for.

Connie saw her daughter and sighed. She knew the past week was rough on Sonny. She hoped she would stay strong of the break up.

"Good morning, mom." Sonny plastered on a fake smile. She went to go fix her toast. Then, she got some milk and a banana to go with her toast..

"Morning, honey," she smiled back, munching on here cereal.  
Sonny ate her toast, and then gave Connie a hug and a kiss. "Well, I'm off to work." She replied.

"Ok," Connie said, giving her a small wave. "Have fun."

"I will," Sonny waved and headed to work. She was on her way to stage 3 when she suddenly bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry," said a very familiar voice that matched Chad Dylan Cooper's. He stood up and held out his hand for Sonny to grab.

Sonny looked up at him with wide eyes. She really didn't want to see Chad right now. She was still trying to get over him. But, she decided to take his hand anyway. Funny, she didn't feel the sparks she usually felt maybe she was finally over him. She let him pull her up, and then let go of his hand to brush herself off.  
"Oh, sorry Chad, I didn't see you there."

"Oh, I'm not Chad. I'm Chazzzzzzzz," he said, holding out the "z".

"Not Chadddddddd?" Sonny asked, putting an emphasis on the'd'

Chaz shook his head.  
"No, Chad's in wardrobe."

"Oh," Sonny just stood there not knowing what to say. After all, Chaz was there on alot of her and Chad's dates. So maybe, Chaz would be better to date.

"You don't wanna go see him?" Chaz asked, confused. He didn't know about the break up.

"Nah," Sonny replied "I don't really want to bother him."

"He's not busy," he said, shaking his head. "I'm sure he'd make time to see his girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Sonny questioned. But, then realization hit her. "Oh, me and Chad broke up."

"Oh, that's too bad. I'm sorry."

On the inside, he was estatic. He always enjoyed the dates he went on with Sonny.

"It's okay," Sonny gave a small smile. "So, are you still dating that one girl that you were dating when I actually met you?"

"No, no, she's long gone," he chuckled. "We just... didn't work out."

"Oh" Sonny said, sympathetically. But, on the inside she was wanting to be Chaz' girlfriend.

"Yeah," he nodded. "You dating anyone else?"

Sonny nodded. "No."

"Small world; neither am I," he said.

"Oh, that is a small world isn't it." Sonny smiled at him.

"You wouldn't like to go on a date in this small world, would you?" he asked.

"I don't know, would you?"

"I'm asking you," he said.

"Yes, I would love to go on a date." Sonny smiled.

"Good," he smiled.

"Good," Sonny smiled. Wow, this was like when she was dating Chad.

"Yeah," he nodded.

Sonny smiled at him.  
"So, where and when do we go?" She asked him.

"How about tonight at 8? I'll pick you up at your house," he suggested.  
"Okay, sounds great, Chaz." Sonny smiled.

"Can I have your address?" I asked timidly.

"Sure," Sonny took a peice of paper and a pen from her purse, wrote down her adress and gave it to Chaz.

"Thanks," he said, grabbing it. "See you tonight."  
And with that, he walked away.

"You too," Sonny waved and headed to her dressing room, where she started to boy sigh and hum.

Tawni noticed this.  
"What's up with you?"

Sonny hadn't boy sighed since her and Chad broke up. Were they back together? Tawni hoped not.

"Oh, I got a date tonight!" Sonny grinned.

"With who?" Tawni asked, surprised.

"Well, you remember Chad's stunt double, Chaz Milton Looper?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah, the one he used to cheat on you with?" Tawni asked.

"Tawni, that doesnt sound right, and he didnt cheat on me. He just used Chaz to pretend to be him on dates that would put him in danger." Sonny replied.  
"Yeah, your dates are "dangerous"," she laughed.

"I know," Sonny laughed, "I don't know what he was thinking."

"He's a freak," Tawni shrugged. "But anyway, what about this Chaz guy?"  
Sonny took a deep breath, and said,  
"I'm going out with him." She had a huge grin on her face.

Tawni looked at her, dumbfounded.  
"Seriously?"

Sonny nodded her head in exitement, "Yeah."

"And... Chad's okay with that?" she asked.

"Chad doesnt know and he doesnt' need to know." Sonny replied. "We broke up, we're free to date other people."

"But you're basically dating him. Are you sure your not dating Chaz because you really want to date Chad?" asked Tawni.

"What?" Sonny squeaked "Girl that's crazy!" She swatted at her friend.

"Sonny," she said, looking at her friend sternly.

"Look I"m going out with Chad, and that's final." Sonny told her friend.

"You said Chad," Tawni smirked.

Sonny's eyes widened in terror, "I-I-I meant Chazzzzzzz"

"Sure you did," she said sarcastically.

"I did," Sonny replied and headed off to rehearsals.

Chaz arrived at Sonny's apartment door and knocked, eager to start the date.

Sonny opened the door, also eager.  
"Hi, Chaz!" She greeted.  
Sonny was wearing a black dress with polka dots on the skirt part, a pink jacket and a purple belt. She was also wearing black boots with pink fur on the top. Her hair was flowing down in curls.

"Hey, Sonny," he smiled. "You ready to go?"

"Yep, I sure am." Sonny replied.

"Let's go," Chaz said, heading to his car and getting inside.

Sonny followed him, and let herself in his car.

He turned on the radio to 107.7, his favorite station. On came the song "I Don't Want This Night To End".

Sonny didn't know this song. So, she just listened to the lyrics.

Chaz sang along, terribly might I add.

Sonny stifled a laugh. It was just like Chad.

They soon arrived at their destination: Cino De Mayo.

"Oh, I remember this resteraunt." Sonny exclaimed.

"Yeah, "Chad and yours" first weekaversary," Chaz laughed.

"Yeah," Sonny laughed. "That was a good time."

"Yeah," he sighed. "Someone asked for an autograph and I almost signed Chaz."

"Oh wow," Sonny laughed. And she exited out of the resteraunt. "You could say that was our first date, right?"

"Well, not officially," he shrugged.

"Well, yeah but it was the first one you went on right?" She eyed Chaz hoping she was correct. Or at least that he didnt' go on their first date and their second first date.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Oh, good" She breathed. She headed towards the resteraunt. The scent of mexican food was in the air. And, it was a pleasant scent at that. As they were being seated ) the mariachi band was playing a cool melody.

Chaz took a peak at his menu, wondering what to get.

Sonny was also looking at the menu.

"So," Chaz began, setting down the menu, "what are you getting?"

"The chicken fajitas" Sonny told him. "You?"

"I'm not sure. Wanna split the fajitàs?" he suggested.

"Sure," Sonny smiled.

The waiter came and they ordered their food.  
Then, the waiter left and later came back with their food.

Chaz split it in half to the best of his abilities. He gave some to Sonny, and took some for his own.

Sonny smiled and ate her half. She was enjoying herself, but she felt empty. It was so different without Chad. She just couldn't describe it.

Chaz, on the other hand, was having the time of his life. But in the back of his mind, he couldn't help but think that Sonny was only dating him because he looked like Chad.

The next day, Sonny happily skipped to her the prop house. She sat down on the couch and put the TV on.  
"Hi, I'm Ryan Laughlin reporting for Tween Weekly." Ryan, reporter for tween weekly's voice boomed on the TV. "And, I've got some great news. Channy is dating again! Some of our reporters have reported to have seen them at the Cino De Mayo Restaurant. So, there you have it. Channy is back together again."

Chad saw the news and his eyes grew wide. "I didn't go on a date with Sonny!" he thought. He knew he didn't. But if he didn't, who did? It has to be someone who looked like him... CHAZ!

Sonny sat straight up in her seat. Oh no, this was bad. This was not how she wanted Chad to know about her and Chaz, if she wanted him to know at all.

Chad rushed into Sonny's dressing room.  
"We aren't dating again," he told her, throwing the magazine on the couch.

Sonny didn't even look up at him, "I know that." She replied. "They just got their facts wrong."

"Well, why are you dating Chaz?" he asked, trying to keep his cool.

"Why is it any of your business?" Sonny asked Chad. Why does he care? I mean, they are broken up, aren't they?

"He's my stunt double," Chad said. "I have a right to know who he's dating."

"Why is is any of your business who Chaz is dating? It's not affecting your life any." Sonny told him.

"Maybe it is," he mumbled.

"Oh yeah? And, how is that?" She asked.

.

"Well, uh, see, Chaz, in a sense, is me. So, I should know who I'm dating."

Sonny laughed, "No, Chaz is his own person and so he doesn't have to tell you who he's dating."

"Why are you dating him anyway?" he asked.

"Because I want to Chad. Isn't that enough reason?" Sonny snapped.

"What's so great about him?" he asked.

"He's sweet, kind, a gentle man, everything you are not." Sonny replied.  
"Everything I'm not? We look the same! He's everything I AM!" he exclaimed.

"You look the same, but you are totally different." Sonny told Chad and herself.

"And that's a good thing?" he challenged.  
"Yes, it's a good thing." Sonny replied.

"Then why'd you date me for almost a year?" Chad asked.

"Well, for part of the year it turned out I was actually dating Chaz." Sonny replied.

"Well, not on some," he said. "On the dates we were together, did you like it... or were you just dating me for fame?"

'Chad, you know I love those dates." Sonny answered baffled. "How could you even say that?"

"You just said that it's a good thing Chaz is not like me. Which makes me think you don't like me," he explained.

"I just said it's good that you guys are different. If you were the same, it would be weird. It would be weird if anyone's exactly the same. Even twins aren't the same." Sonny replied. "There are good things and bad things about you both."

"You said he's sweet and kind. Everything you're not," Chad quoted.

"Oh," Sonny looked down. She had said that, in anger. She was still upset over what he had done. "Maybe, I'm still not over what you have done Chad. And, Chaz wouldn't have done that."

"How do you know?" Chad asked.

"Because, I do." Sonny replied, stiffly.

"You barely know him," he accused.

"Well, then, I'm going to get to know him." Sonny replied.

"Well, before you do, why don't you give Tween Weekly a call?" Chad suggested.

"Fine," Sonny sighed.  
"Thank you," Chad said bitterly.

"You're welcome" Sonny said with the same bitterness.

"Today?" he asked.

Sonny sighed, rolled her eyes, and grabbed the phone, dialing tween weekly.

"Tween Weekly. Tanya speaking," greeted the receptionist.

"Yes, Sonny Munroe here I woudld like to clear up the rumour about me and Chad." Sonny said. "I'm not dating Chad Dylan Cooper, I'm dating his stunt double Chaz Milton Looper."

The lady laughed.  
"Sure, and Selena Gomez isn't dating Justin Bieber. She's dating Hustin Hieber."

"No, no it's true, I'll prove it to you. just get me, Chaz, and Chad in an interview and we'll prove it." Sonny begged.

"Okay, if you want to make fools of yourself, that's none of my business. How does tomorrow at noon sound?" she asked, writing it down.

"That sounds great" Sonny said, not thinking about it.

"Ok. Goodbye," she said, and with that, she hung up.

Sonny looked up at Chad, "We have an interview tomorrow at noon to clear this whole mess up." She said brightly.

"I have rehearsal," Chad said.

"Can't you ask them if you they'll let you off this one time? I mean you do want to clear this whole mess? Or do you want the whole world think that we are dating again?" Sonny asked.

"Fine, I'll talk to Michael," he sighed.

"Thank you," Sonny breathed. "And, I'll go talk to Chaz." With that, she headed over to Chaz.

Chad sighed. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to clear up the rumors. Why? Because he wanted this to be real.

Sonny headed over to Chaz. She was worried what he must be thinking by now. She came to his dressing room and knocked on the door.

Chaz opened the door happily.  
"Hey Sonny," he smiled.

"Hey Chaz, I had an amazing time with you last night." She smiled. 'There's just one small problem."

Chaz's eyes became full of panic.  
"What?"

"The whole world thinks that me and Chad are dating again, and tween weekly wouldn't believe me when I told them about you, so all three of us have to go on an interview tomorrow." Sonny replied.

"Oh, okay," he said, calming down.

"Yeah, wow, you're taking this a lot better than I thought you would." Sonny replied.

"Yeah, so where's the interview? With Mr. Condor?" Chaz asked.

"Tween Weekly." Sonny replied.

Then, the last thing you'd suspect to happen happened: Chaz fainted.

Sonny stood over him.  
"Uh, Chaz?" She waved her hands over him. "Chaz!" She screamed.

"Stop yelling!" shouted an angry Portlyn.  
2hrs 47mins ago

Sonny leaned over and gave a wave, "Sorry Portlyn!" She whispered. She then, went over to the water foutain got some water and then poured it over Chaz to wake him up.  
2hrs 43mins ago

Portlyn gasped.  
"What happened to Chad? Did he die? He was the love of my life."

Chaz suddenly began to shake, wakening up.

Sonny looked at Portly with a weirded expression on her face and turned back to her boyfriend.  
"Sweetie, are you okay?"

"Sweetie?" asked Portlyn. "Excuse me, honey. Chad is MINE."

"Huh?" Chaz asked, wondering what happened.

Sonny didn't know quite how to take the news of Portlyn saying that Chad was hers. "You're dating Chad?" She shook her head. "Oh well, I'm dating Chaz." She pointed at Chaz.

"That's Chaz?" she asked, pointing to the blonde stunt double with her index finger in disgust.

Sonny nodded, "Yeah, that's Chaz." She said, not in a mean way.

"Oh, bye," she said walking away.

"What happened?" asked Chaz.

"You fainted when I mentioned the interview with Tween weekly." Sonny replied. She was hoping that he would faint again.

"I-I can't go on Tween Weekly," he said nervously.

"Why not?" Sonny asked.

"I can't... talk on TV," he said timidly.

"Awe, that's so sweet. Well, how about I'll you get through it?" Sonny suggested.

"How?" he asked.

"Well, I can teach you how to get you through an interview and then I will be right by your side at the interview." Sonny replied with a smile.

"Thanks," he smiled softly with relief.

"You're welcome." Sonny smiled.

Throughout the afternoon, Sonny helped him prepare for the interview. The took turns asking and answering questions, while laughing and joking. She taught him what to say and not to say, what to do and not to do, what to wear and not to wear.

"Hi, I'm Randi Taylor reporting for Tween Weekly TV. Today, we have Sonny Munroe, Chad Dylan Cooper, and someone you may not have heard of, Chaz Milton Looper, Chad's stunt double," she laughed.

Sonny waved, "Hi, everybody."

Chad waved and Chaz just stared at camera, for he was incredibly nervous.

Sonny gave Chaz an encouraging squeeze on the hand to say, 'You can do it!', and waited for the interview to start.

"Now, there was rumor that "Channy" got back together. Sonny, what do you have to say about that?" she asked.

"Well, Randi," Sonny said, in a clear and precise tone. "I say that that rumor is defiantly not true. Chad Dylan Cooper and I are not dating. But, Chaz Milton Looper and I are dating."

Sonny waited for Randi's response.

"I see. So you don't have any feelings for Chad anymore?" she asked.

Sonny was caught off guard by the question. Did she still have feeling for him. Sure, she still care for him, but did she. She looked over at Chad, and lightning. She just felt electricity go through her with one look at him. She knew she still cared for him but how could she tell America, how could she tell Chaz, how could she tell Chaz?

"Sonny?" Randi asked, making sure she was paying attention. "Your answer."

"I'm sorry did you ask Chad still had feelings for me?" Sonny asked, looking at Chad. She wondered if he felt the same way.

"Do you, Chad?" she asked.

"Uh, commerical break," he announced. "Sonny, come on."  
And he walked backstage.

Sonny took a deep breath, gave Chaz an appogelic look and followed Chad backstage.

"What do we say?" he asked. .

"About if we have feelings for each other?" Sonny asked. Sonny was suddenly getting De ja vu. Memories of the time they were on Gotcha! with Gilroy Smith came flooding back to her. "Doesn't this remind you of something, Chad?"

"Gilroy," he grimmaced. "Check for hidden cameras!"

"Right!" And, Sonny did. But, then all of the sudden she laughed. "Wait, this isn't Gilroy."

"He could somehow be related to this girl," Chad said.

"You know, that's true. You're so right, Chad." Sonny replied.

"I don't see any," he told her.

"Me neither," Sonny told him, swinging her arms like a little kid.

"Why didn't you answer her question?" Chad asked.

"Well," Sonny couldn't answer it. What if he found out she still had feelings but he didn't. besides, could she take him back. Well, she couldn't do that to Chaz, she was practically dating him.  
"Why didn't you answer her question?" She redirected.

"I asked you first," Chad stated, taking a threatening step toward her.  
Sonny took a step forward him in the same manner, "And, if I did?"

"Maybe, but it's not like I can do anything about it." Sonny replied. She stayed in the same positon.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because, I'm dating Chaz now, and I can't hurt Chaz." Sonny replied.

"But do you still like me?" Chad asked.

Sonny groaned, "Yes, I still like you! There you happy!" With that, she ran back on stage grabbed Chaz and ran out of the studio, so she could talk to him. Tears were running down her eyes.

Chad stood there, feeling a mixture of emotions: happiness, shock, worry, and sadness. Chaz was feelings some of those emotions too.

"What's wrong?" Chaz asked.

"Chaz, I really care about you." Sonny began.

"I really care about you too," he nodded.

"It's just I did just break up with Chad not too long ago, and I care for him deeply. So I'm really confused. I don't want to hurt you Chaz." Sonny went on.

"So you wanna break up?" he asked.

Sonny was taking back by his question. She backed up, and shook her head, "I-I-I I don't know!"

"Yes, you do," he nodded. "Do you want to break up?"

"I don't know," Sonny's voice was shaking. "Do you?"

"I don't want to, but I don't want to continue the relationship if you don't like me," Chaz answered honestly.

Sonny sighed. She liked Chaz, right? Or was she just going out with him to because he looked over Chad.  
"I'm sorry, Chaz, but I don't think it's going to work. I don't think I'm the right girl for you." Sonny replied.

"Okay," he nodded. "I hope we can still be friends."

"Of course, Chaz." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and no electricity.

"You need a ride back?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you." Sonny replied.

"Come on," Chaz said.

Chad ran out.  
"Sonny! Wait!"

Sonny turned to him, "What do you want, Chad?'  
"Are you not gonna talk to me about what you said?" he asked.

Sonny sighed, "I don't know"

"You said you still like me, right?" he asked.

Sonny shuffled the ground with her foot, "Yeah, I said that."

"Why'd you just run off?" he asked, taking a seat on a bench.

Chaz walked off and drove away.

"I had to talk to Chaz, I couldn't leave him hanging." Sonny replied.

"You left me hanging!" he told her.

Sonny hung her head, "Yeah, I did, didn't I."

"Yeah," he said obviously.

Sonny sighed, and sat by him. "So," She said. "Do you still like me?"

"I never stopped," he replied.

Sonny couldn't help but feel joy in her heart at those words. She missed Chad so much, but should she just take him back?  
"So, what should we do?"

"Why do you WANT to do?" Chad asked.

"I don't know," Sonny replied. And that was the truth. She didn't know what to do.

"Well, I kinda need to know if I should move on or not," he laughed.

"Well, it depends," Sonny replied.

"Depends on what?" he asked.

"If you ask me out again." Sonny said.

"What will you say?" Chad asked.

"I would say, " Sonny paused, and then smiled. "Yes."

"Good," he smiled.

"Good," Sonny smiled.

"Fine," he said.

"Fine," Sonny smiled, standing up.

"Good," he said once again, standing up as well.

"So, are we good?" She asked, moving close to him.

"Oh, we're so good," he said, leaning in to give her a kiss.


End file.
